UmHelp
by Kia - Kawaii princess
Summary: 13yr old Gohan and Videl, along with 2yr old Goten and Trunks are sent into the past. How will they get back? Who knows
1. Who are you?

Um Help?  
  
This is my first fic so please review, but be nice. Flames and advice are welcome. Like I said before this is my first fic so if this isn't the best piece don't blame my I'm trying my best! Any way now that that's settled read on.  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot in my fic Gohan and Videl are both 13 years old and are going out. Trunks and Goten are 3 and 2. Gohan didn't stop training after cell either so he is still the strongest Z - fighter. He doesn't go super sayian, he uses a different transformation, which is not for me to tell you yet, but it has the same amount of power as Mystic in the Buu saga. That's about it, now you can read. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ************* Scene change ************* [Time change] (Me sounding important)  
  
Um Help  
Chapter One- Who are you?  
  
" Gohan, pst, Gohan" A small voice could be heard from the sleeping form of Son Gohan.  
It was two years after the cell games were completed and in the Son house, a certain two year old had been given the task of waking up his brother. " Huh? Who said what now?", Gohan said half asleep without opening his eyes. " Yay, your awake mum said it's time to wake up," Goten replied cheerfully. ' How on earth can he be so cheerful at this time in the morning, it's too early to get up yet. I know I'll just pretend to still be asleep, he he he, he won't no the difference' "Gohan?.......Gohan?...................GOHAN!!!" , Goten yelled.  
Gohan then jumped a mile then landed back on his bed in a heap. "Yay,Yay,Yay, now let's EAT," Goten announced full of enthusiasm, as he attempted to skip out his and his brothers room. His two year old legs though didn't quite agree so he fell straight on his face. He lay on the floor for a moment taking everything in then about five seconds later burst into tears. Gohan who had watched the whole scene got up of his bed and walked over to his brother. "It's ok Goten, you'll be okay, it's just a little scratch," He comforted as he picked up Goten and walked to the kitchen in his boxers. "OK,*sniffle* Gohan*sniffle* if you say so," Goten managed to say through tears and sniffles. " That's better, now what do you say we eat," Gohan said as he placed Goten on his chair. "Yeah," Replied Goten.  
  
"So, you did decide to wake up this morning Gohan," Chi - Chi, their mother teased.  
Chi - Chi like many other mothers cooked cleaned and looked after her two baby boys. Unlike many other mothers, Chi - Chi was the founder of the legendary Frying Pan of Evil doings, and was in current posession of one. Gohan therefore decided it would be best to play innocent rather than arguing with her about waking him up. " Of course, Mum," Gohan replied with fake enthusiasm, Chi -Chi apparently missed this. " Good, because I'm going shopping with Bulma and you are going to babysit Trunks and your brother, at Capsule Corp, for the afternoon," Chi - Chi announced "Yay, Trunks,Yay," Goten cheered "But, Mum, I can't I'm going out with Videl this afternoon!" Gohan countered " Well that's too bad, your going too Capsule Corps and that's final," Chi - Chi replied getting louder as she spoke.  
It wasn't the yelling that scared Gohan, although it did hurt his ears, it was the fact that as she spoke the Frying Pan of Evil doings was swinging all over the place. So one again, instead of countering he decided to make a compromise. " Then can I at least bring Videl with me to keep me company? It gets lonely at Capsule Corps all by yourself you know?" Gohan compromised  
Chi - Chi took a couple of seconds to think this over then agreed. She thought it was a good idea, I mean what if her biggest baby boy got lost. She had gotten lost once it hadn't been fun that was for sure, especially because her saviour had been none other than the prince of sayians himself. " Great, I'll call her now," Gohan stated " Oh no you won't, you'll eat first, but not before you put some clothes on, I won't have you sitting at the breakfast table half naked," She announced.  
A large sweatdrop appeared on Gohan's face, he had completely forgotten he was only wearing his boxers. He ran straight to him and Gotens room, and was out within seconds wearing his purple gi that he had received from piccolo. Gohan loved his gi he didn't understand how his brother could wear a gi with a long-sleeved under shirt, his gi however didn't have an under shirt and the gi itself didn't have any sleeves.  
" Much better, now eat," Chi - Chi stated Many plates and few seconds later both sons were finished and Gohan was on the phone calling his girlfriend. * Ring * * Ring* * Ring*  
  
" Hello, Satan Videl speaking," Answered Videl " Hey Vid, I't just me," Gohan replied " Gohan, hi, what's happened in the last 12 hours that you've called to tell me.......wait you haven't called to back out of our date have you?" She Questioned " No I haven't, well not exactly," Gohan said " What do you mean 'not exactly'" Videl asked " Well i'm not backing out, it's just that my mum's making me baby-sit Goten and Trunks at Capsule Corp so," Gohan replied before he was interrupted " Oh, ok I understand, so I'll see you tomorrow then," Videl said with obvious disappointment. " Actually Vid, I wanted to see if you could come to Capsule Corp with me and Goten," Gohan asked " Oh ok, that sounds great, what time?" Videl replied " 11:00Am," He answered. " Alright see you then bye," She said " K, Bye Vid," Gohan said as he hung up the phone  
  
[ Three Hours Later ]  
  
It was 10:30am and the three members of the Son family were half way to Capsule Corp. Chi - Chi flying on nimbus and Gohan carrying Goten as he flew using ki. Goten seemed quite contempt flying this high in the sky. He himself was too young to fly and his mother wouldn't let him fly with Gohan unless they needed to go somewhere important. Shopping of course was important enough and Chi - Chi didn't want to waste any time that could be used shopping on flying. So Goten was enjoying the flight while he could, he was giggling and laughing as Gohan did loops and twirls despite his mothers worried cries.  
They arrived at Capsule Corp at 11:05am and were just in time to see Videl walk up to the front door. So they all walked up together and Gohan knocked on the door, with slight difficulty, due to the fact he was still carrying Goten. " Gohan! Goten!" Trunks shouted as he managed to open the door, being the strong and super intelligent three - year old he was. " Yay, Trunks, Yay," Goten cheered  
Trunks let the familiar four in the house and told Chi - Chi where to find Bulma. They both came around the corner seconds later, purses in hand, and said their goodbyes as they left.  
The kids then walked over to the couch and Gohan but both Goten and Trunks, who he picked up as they came in, down. He then sat down and got comfortable. Videl deciding that she wanted to be comfortable too walked over and made herself a seat on Gohan's lap. Gohan's tail, which had grown back shortly after he met Videl, according to Vegeta it was something to do with mates and sayian puberty or something, made it's way around Videl's waist and all three of them were in a comfortable position. " Hey. Goten, Trunks, why don't you set up the Playstation on this T.V. and we'll have a tournament," Gohan suggested " Yeah " Both answered in unison as they ran off to get the station. " That sounds like fun, and you know what Gohan?" Videl asked. " What Vid?" He answered " I'm gonna kick your ass!" Videl replied confidently. That was what Gohan loved about Videl her attitude and how she could be so cool and confident one minute and delicate and fragile the next. " We'll just see about that," He said as the youngest two came in with the playstation.  
  
[ Ten minutes later ]  
  
" Ha, I win. Whose the best now?" Videl Announced as she did her victory dance. Well she tried but the moment she stood up she was pulled back down by Gohan's stubborn tail, that refused to let go, not that she cared. " Whatever, I say we go find a better game to play," Gohan said. He then looked at Goten and Trunks who were versing each other at need for speed. He cracked up laughing when he saw that they were looking at the game over screen and they seemed to think the game was still playing. Being only two and three they both had no idea how or what they were playing but they didn't care if Gohan and Videl could do it so could they! " Come on, were going to get a different game," Videl said as she walked over a picked up Goten. Gohan followed suit and picked up Trunks then followed Videl down the hallway. " So what game do you want to get," Videl asked as she walked next to Gohan. " Um...How about Mortal Combat?" He replied " Your on,"Videl confirmed " Um...Vid?" Gohan asked " Yeah?" She asked a little worried at the tone of his voice " Well, it's just, do you know where we are?" He asked back " Um yeah, of course.............Um we go down here," Videl directed  
They went down the stairs only to find they were in one of Bulma's labs. They both put down the toddlers they were holding and turned to face each other. " It's a good thing you knew where we were going or we might have gotten lost," Gohan said sarcastically. " Yeah, well, I didn't see you do any better," Videl countered.  
The argument went on like this for several more minutes. " Well have you got any ideas genius?" Videl asked " Actually, yes," Gohan replied as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. The he kissed her again this time however they kissed fully, and Gohan's tail found it's way around Videl's waist.  
Suddenly they heard a large number of gasps and ' who are they?' and ' Oh my God, where did they come from' and even a ' They came to kill us they're evil'.  
They were in a world of their own however and didn't stop kissing. They didn't care. All of a sudden Gohan felt a tuck on his gi pants, so he broke the kiss and looked down to see Goten. " What is it Goten? I'm kind of busy," Gohan asked annoyed but he softened as he saw the look his brother was giving him. " Well, It's just that Trunks was pushing buttons and now we are in a room with lotsa people looking at us, but sorry I bothered you just go back to what you were doing," Goten announced shyly. " Huh?" Gohan said as he looked up. It was then that both him and Videl's eyes widened in shock. All the other people who had at first kept quiet decided to speak up. " Hi, I'm Goku, who are you and if you don't mind me asking what are you doing at our get together?" One man asked  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
Sorry to leave at a bit of a cliff-hanger, not much though. So how do you like it, please review, I need feedback. If I get some reviews then I'll write up my next chapter.  
Over and Out 


	2. You're Who?

Um....Help  
  
Hey Kia - Kawaii princess here, thanks for all the reviews. A special thanks to 'CWO' for the grammar tips. My english teacher is always telling me to work on my grammar, so I really appreciate the advice. Keep it up. I'm really happy that all my reviews were good ones. Yay so how about the story now. That's what I thought, so here we go.  
  
Um....Help  
Chapter 2  
  
Last Episode: " Well, It's just that Trunks was pushing buttons and now we are in a room with lotsa people looking at us, but sorry I bothered you just go back to what you were doing," Goten announced shyly. " Huh?" Gohan said as he looked up. It was then that both him and Videl's eyes widened in shock. All the other people who had at first kept quiet decided to speak up. " Hi, I'm Goku, who are you and if you don't mind me asking what are you doing at our get together?" One man asked  
  
Goten and Trunks, both quite terrified of the situation they were in, walked to Gohan and Videl. Both putting their tiny arms in the air, wanting to be picked up. Gohan and Videl picked up the demi - sayians, Trunks on Videl and Goten with Gohan. Neither teens took their eyes of the foriegn members of the room.  
Getting annoyed about not recieving an answer the stranger, dubbed Goku, asked his question again. This brought Gohan and Videl out of their trance - like state. " Huh?" Videl asked as she came to her senses " I'm Goku, who are you, and where did you come from?" Goku replied for the 3rd time. " Oh my god, we can't be, please tell me we're not," Gohan mumbled under his breath. " Um hi, my name's Videmnmnm," Videl started until she was rudely interrupted by Gohan's hand. " What did you do that for Gohan!!!!" Videl shouted annoyed. " Oh my god, did she just say what I think she said?" one of the people sitting at the table said. " Yeah, I think she did," replied another. " Excuse me, but did you just say that your friend here's name was Gohan?" Goku asked. " Yes, I did, Son Gohan. Why?" Videl replied confused.  
Gasps could be heard all around the table and from the man dubbed as Goku. Could that boy really have the same name as his 4yr old son. Or maybe this boy was his son from the future. He could see some kind of resemblence but that was rediculous. Right? This was far too confusing for Goku's mind, that was currently figuring out the quickest route back to his half eaten meal. 'Yum, man I really wish I was still eating, of all the times for these stange children to show up.' thought Goku.  
It was then that a young boy, around the age of four, walked up to the strangers. He was terrified, I mean what if these strange people attacked him, yet he was curious to learn about this boy sharing his name. The older Gohan was sweating heavily by now, he, unlike Videl, had realised where they were. They were in the past, nine years to be exact. He also knew what could happen if everybody knew he was from the future. He wanted to kill Videl for giving away his identity, but it wasn't her fault she didn't know where they were, or that time travel was even possitive for that matter. To top it all of, he also knew that at any moment his long lost uncle would come to the door announcing his father's heritage. Gohan trained with Vegeta after his father's death, and was quite resentful towards him. Gohan was basically Vegeta's twin, attitude wise. Even Chi - Chi had tried to ban Gohan from training with the prince, because he was corrupting her baby boy. Gohan, however refused and continued training, he did have a very sore head afterward though. (The frying pan of evil doings) If their was two things Gohan had learned from Vegeta though it was: 1) A Sayian never lies and 2) All Sayains must protect his/her pride at all costs. So it was then that Gohan decided he would just tell his friends from the past who he was, and where he came from. Then he could always use the Dragonballs to go home and erase their memories of him and his company. " Um, excuse me sir, but is it true that you are Son Gohan?" A young Gohan asked. " Yes, that's true," Gohan replied. " Um, okay, but that's weird, are you me and come from the future or something, or do you just have the same name as me?" The past Gohan asked.  
Just as he was about to answer, all the people in the room could sense a new power, arrive on the island, except Videl, Bulma, Goten and Trunks. An evil power.  
Goten and Trunks, as if sensing the danger, buried themselves further into Gohan and Videl. Videl knew that Trunks was strong, I mean he is a sayian after all, but the kid was really starting to hurt her arms as he gripped on. Everybody rushed outside to see what the disterbence was about. Videl and Bulma stayed behind, not knowing what was going on. Gohan also stayed behind, he thought that now would be a good time to explain what was going on, and where they were to Videl. He asked Bulma if they could have some privicy and Gohan started to explain. " Vid, I think you might want to know where we are," Gohan stated. " Damn right I do, but does that mean that you know?" Videl asked " Actually, yes, we are nine years in the past. That little boy that came up to us, well, he's me," Gohan answered. " Wow, your kidding right? I guess I wouldn't be surprised, after all you are an alien, who has travelled across the galaxy and your best friend is green." Videl pondered " No, I'm not kidding, Vid," Gohan stated. " Okay, then how do we get home?"she said. " Don't worry, I've got a plan, just leave it to me," Gohan replied as he ran out the door with Goten, "Come on, follow me."  
She did as she was told, and followed Gohan out the door with Trunks. They both snuck around the back, and left without being noticed. Gohan knew that until he could come up with a better plan, they should do their best not to change history. He knew that eventually he would have to confront the gang, but he also knew that it was important to let them fight their own battles. They would need it in the battles to come.  
Not much longer they arrived at a small clearing in a forest and landed. They uncapsulised a capsule house, that they were lucky enough to have. Gohan was thanking Bulma for giving him that house for when he did his late night training, he knew it would come in handy. Gohan explained about how important it is for them to stay out of the course of history, until the time was right, to Videl. " How long are we going to have to hide out Gohan?" Videl asked " Hopefully not long, we can use the dragonballs to go back home. The only problem is that the people of this time will need them soon, so we can't use them yet." Gohan replied. " It takes a year to recharge the balls, though doesn't it?" Videl questioned. " Well, yeah, I suppose. That's why we should announce who we are to Bulma, she will let us stay with her. If she doesn't tell anybody else, then we shouldn't change history too much," Gohan answered. " What about Trunks though, she'll know that she has a son," Videl said. " Well, I think we can use the dragonballs to erase everybodies memory's aswell as send us home. That way she won't remember." Gohan replied, his plan sounding better as he went. " Um, okay, it's kinda risky, and we won't get home for awhile but I guess it'll do for now," Videl agreed. " Good, it's settled. We'll go see Bulma tomorrow, but now we better put Goten and Trunks to bed," Gohan stated as they put the toddlers to bed. End of Chapter.  
  
Well do you like. Sorry it's kinda boring to start with, but it'll get better soon promise. Review, tell me what ya think. I need to know!!!!!! Well that's it see you next time on...... 'Um..Help'. he he he I like the sound of that. - Kia - Kawaii princess 


	3. You're from where

Um...Help  
  
Hey it me, I'm back. I'll get straight onto the story after I give a quick thanks. Thanks for all the reviews. Especially to Frying Pan of Doom for saying I'm a great writer. I appreciate it, although I very much doubt it's true. My English teacher is forever giving me C's. So I can't really be good, but thanks. Ok I'm done, read on.  
  
Um...Help  
Chapter 3 - You're from where?  
  
Last Episode: " Well, I think we can use the dragonballs to erase everybody's memory's as well as send us home. That way she won't remember." Gohan replied, his plan sounding better as he went. " Um, okay, it's kinda risky, and we won't get home for a while but I guess it'll do for now," Videl agreed. " Good, it's settled. We'll go see Bulma tomorrow, but now we better put Goten and Trunks to bed," Gohan stated as they put the toddlers to bed.  
  
" Gohan, hello, Gohan, Gohan. WAKE UP!" Videl screamed " Alright Mum, I'm up already, don't yell though k," Gohan replied " I'll yell if I want to...wait do you just call me you MOTHER!" Videl screamed again. " Huh, Oh sorry Vid, it's just that usually my mum or Goten that wakes me up," Gohan apologised as Videl walked out and began to cook them breakfast.  
Gohan got up and went over to a cupboard, which conveniently, held about twenty different gi's. There were several different types and styles, including one similar to his fathers, sayian armour with spandex and, of course, his own usual gi. That was the one that he wore. He had only once worn spandex and he planned on leaving it that way. As for his father's gi, well, let's just say it doesn't inspire him any more.  
It was then that Gohan heard a mixture of crying and screaming coming from one of the rooms. He walked into the room, and sure enough Goten was crying his lungs out. Gohan guessed that he was the reason Videl was up so early. It was a mystery to him though how Trunks had managed to sleep through it, but there he was snoring away.  
So Gohan walked up to Goten's crib and picked him up. Comforting him with the mention of food. Gohan had long since learnt how to came down a crying sayian. For his brother it was peanut butter. Don't ask me why but Goten was crazy about peanut butter. Gohan often went into the cupboard for something and found Goten asleep with several dozens of empty peanut butter jars next to him.  
" Gohan, wake up Goten and Trunks will you, breakfast is almost ready," Videl yelled down the hall.  
" Alright, coming," Gohan answered.  
  
With that he walked over to Trunks' crib and lightly shook him. Just as he had thought, it didn't work. Luckily Gohan, like Goten, knew Trunks' weakness.  
" Who want's Chocolate?" Gohan asked.  
" ME, I do," Goten and Trunks chanted at the same time.  
" Too bad, come on breakfast is ready," Gohan announced as he carried the two, to the breakfast table.  
  
" Here you go, I just heated what I found in the fridge, coz I am NOT staying up all night cooking hundreds of fresh meals for you, anyway enjoy," Videl said as she served everyone and sat down.  
" That's okay Vid, we don't expect you to cook all night do we?" Gohan asked as he turned to look at the boys.  
" Yep, uh huh," They replied while stuffing their faces. Gohan sweat dropped.  
" Well, I don't," He stated.  
" Good, now eat your breakfast, before they do," Videl said as she pointed to the toddlers who were eyeing Gohan's plate.  
Many plates later the four were finish the dishes were done and all were ready to leave for Capsule Corp.  
" Alright, shall we go?" Gohan asked.  
" Yeah," The others answered.  
" I should be able to call nimbus, but it won't recognise us and might not let us ride it. I can't carry all three of you," Gohan said.  
" Well try calling and if it won't let Goten and Trunks ride, then we'll go to plan two," Videl replied.  
" Alright, here goes. NIMBUS!!!" Gohan shouted the last bit.  
They all saw a yellow cloud on the horizon. It zoomed towards them, but it didn't stop it kept on going until they couldn't see it anymore.  
" Um.okay, that's never happened before. So what about the plan two you were talking about Vid," Gohan asked  
" Well, um...lets see...oh I know how about you carry me, I'll carry Goten, cause Trunks won't let me carry him, and Trunks can't sit on your back?" Videl replied.  
" Sounds good, but what if Trunks falls off. My arms will be full, so I wouldn't be able to catch him?" Gohan countered.  
" Support him with your tail," Videl said.  
" Okay, why not," Gohan said as he hovered over Videl and lifted Trunks on his back. When Goten was safely in Videl's arms, and Trunks stopped jumping on Gohan's back they left. Destination: Capsule Corps.  
  
****** 10 minutes later ******  
  
They arrived at Capsule Corps and the passengers were in good condition, unlike their plane, who was very saw from Videl's constant punching for reckless flying. He also had no ears left, because Trunks felt the need to yell in his ears asking if we were there yet. Luckily for the 4 year old demi - sayian they were indeed there, because if they weren't he would be very sore in the morning.  
The four landed at the front door and let themselves in. The teen couple walked side by side, Videl with Gohan's tail around her waist. They were carrying the toddlers, as they were on a mission and it would take far too long if they were walking. Not that the kids minded, hey, it beats walking.  
" I think I'll lead, after all you might get us lost again Vid," Gohan teased.  
" Is that so, you think that you will find Bulma quicker?" Videl questioned.  
" Sorry, Viddy, but yes I do," Gohan replied.  
" Well, let's just have a little competition then. First to find Bulma wins, what do you say," Videl proposed.  
" Have I ever back down from a challenge yet?" Gohan asked cockily.  
" Good, loser has to sing, in front of everybody," Videl stated.  
" Sounds good, except your a better singer then me so how about I sing if I lose, an you have to...oh I know kiss Vegeta, on the lips of course," Gohan reasoned.  
" Ewww, no way," Videl said.  
" Why are you chicken?" Gohan asked as Goten and Trunks started quacking. They still got their animal sounds mixed up.  
" Of course not, it's a deal," Videl agreed as she put out her hand. Gohan shook her hand and they went their separate ways with their partner. Gohan and Trunks and Videl and Goten.  
Gohan decided that Bulma would probably be in one of her labs, but which one. Capsule Corps changed a lot in nine years and how was he supposed to remember what it used to be like. They walked for a while until the path they were taking went two ways.  
" Well, what do you think, right or left," Gohan asked.  
" Wrong," Trunks answered.  
" I'll take that as left," Gohan said as he took a left turn.  
They walked for another five minutes until, they saw somebody in the distance. As they got closer to each other, Gohan recognised it as Videl and Goten.  
" Any luck," Videl asked  
" Nope, this place changed a lot in nine years," Gohan replied.  
" Well let's join forces," Videl said.  
" Whatever," Gohan said when he was thinking,' Yes thank god I was sooo lost but she doesn't need to know that.'  
Ten minutes later they were about to round a corner when they heard a voice.  
" Hey it's you people, the one's that rocked up at our get together yesterday," The voice announced.  
They turned around and came face to face with Bulma, the person they were looking for.  
" What are you doing here, are trying to steal my products, because if you are then, you get out right now. I know people, very very strong people. NOW BEAT IT!!!" Bulma shouted.  
The three demi - sayians all covered their ears in pain. Gohan had forgotten how Bulma would react, to strangers wondering around her house. Had he remembered he would have brought earplugs.  
" Geez, don't yell, we're not here to steal from you, we need to talk to you," Gohan announced.  
" Yeah," Goten and Trunks said, although not actually knowing what was going on.  
" Well then talk," Bulma stated.  
" In private," Videl said.  
Bulma then lead the four into the lounge room and waited for the teens to talk. They all sat down and Gohan was thinking of the easiest way to say what he had to say. Him and Videl had decided that it would be better for him to talk, as Bulma knew him. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to take in though so Gohan decided to just get it over with.  
"Hi I'm Gohan, this is Videl, Goten and Trunks, and we're from the future," Gohan announced.  
" What the hell was that, I could have said that, you could have been a bit less...well...blunt," Videl yelled furiously.  
" You're from w wh where?" Bulma stuttered.  
" The future," Gohan replied.  
" Grrrr, you did it again," Videl yelled again.  
" Um.okay, well why are you here," Bulma asked.  
" Accident. Trunks. Red buttons. Us. Past," Gohan said in slow motion. Gohan could hear Videl growling but chose to ignore it.  
" Wait, does that mean that you're Gohan?" Bulma asked.  
" Did you not hear me, I just said that," Gohan countered. Once again Videl could be heard growling.  
" Oh, so then.....THIS IS GREAT NEWS!!!!" Bulma shouted jumping up from her chair.  
" How so?" Gohan asked as Goten started crying from the noise.  
" Well, that means that you will come back from space with that evil man Raditz," Bulma explained.  
Gohan picked up Goten and he stopped crying.  
" WHAT? What do you mean I'll come back from space with Raditz?" Gohan screamed causing Trunks to scream as well as Goten.  
" Well, you know when piccolo and your father fought Raditz. You were kidnapped and when they died Raditz took you into space," Bulma explained again.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Well what do you think? Good, Bad, don't care. Well review and tell me. Flame if it's bad. Tell me if it's good. Even review if you don't have an opinion. Just review. Ahem anyway that's all for today. See you next time on...Um...Help.  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess 


	4. Please don't eat me!

Um...Help  
  
Hi. Guess what? I'm back, sorry to disappoint ya all. I'm happy with the reviews but keep 'em coming. I liked that last chapter, 'coz Trunks had a few cute moments. Ducks and Chickens are often mixed up though. And the opposite of right is wrong. So when you think about it he was just being the genius he is. In the earlier chapters I accidentally made Trunks and Goten act way older than they are, so I'm trying to make up for that now. Oh and I wanted to say that if you find any words like mum or surprise, it's just that I'm Australian, so my spelling isn't that rotten. It is pretty rotten though, but hey that's what a spell checker's for. Ok just wanted to clear a few things up but on with the story. About time you all say.  
  
Um...Help  
Chapter 4 - Please don't eat me!  
  
Last episode: " Oh, so then...THIS IS GREAT NEWS!!!!" Bulma shouted jumping up from her chair.  
  
" How so?" Gohan asked as Goten started crying from the noise.  
  
" Well, that means that you will come back from space with that evil man Raditz," Bulma explained.  
  
Gohan picked up Goten and he stopped crying.  
  
" WHAT? What do you mean I'll come back from space with Raditz?" Gohan screamed causing Trunks to scream as well as Goten.  
  
" Well, you know when piccolo and your father fought Raditz. You were kidnapped and when they died Raditz took you into space," Bulma explained again.  
  
" What do you mean? I was kidnapped, but Raditz never took me into space. Are you sure you got the facts right. He is supposed to be dead, and Piccolo isn't!" Gohan asked getting quite frustrated. Trunks' crying wasn't helping any.  
  
Videl saw this and picked up Trunks in an attempt to calm him down. As soon as she picked him up though, he crying harder. So Videl quickly put him back down. She didn't understand why Trunks hated her. Whenever she tried to pick him up he would cry and squirm to get to Gohan. He didn't mind her normally it was just when she picked him up. Gohan said that he never let anybody except him and Vegeta pick him up. Not even Bulma.  
  
So Videl picked up Goten instead, he calmed down a little. Then she picked up Trunks and quickly placed him on Gohan's lap. It seemed to work because in seconds both had stopped crying, and were contently sucking their thumbs. " I did NOT get my facts wrong thank you!!!! You WERE taken into space. Do you mean that where your from you weren't kidnapped and Goku and the green freak are supposed to be alive!" Bulma shouted. " Whatever, and yes that's exactly what I'm saying. Minus the Goku was alive, and replace green freak with Piccolo," Gohan corrected. " You know you don't seem like the kid I know. You seem different, more distant and definitely more arrogant. Whatever happened to the shy and innocent kid you used to be?" Bulma asked.  
  
Suddenly all that could be heard was a roar of laughter. So much laughter coming from one person.  
  
" Excuse me, Videl was it, but what do you find so funny?" Bulma said outraged. " I'm sorry, it's just that, Gohan shy? Never happen, and innocent I think you are definitely mistaken," Videl replied after finally managing to calm down. " To put it bluntly, I've changed," Gohan replied with his arms crossed over his chest. " You know Gohan, I can really see now why people call you Vegeta's twin. Add a smirk, a few years and I'd say you were Vegeta," Videl announced. " I'm outraged. I am soooo much stronger than him," Gohan replied in mock disappointment, as he stuck his tongue out at her, then smirked. Both Videl and Bulma sweat dropped. Goten and Trunks just looked at him strangely.  
  
" Um, anyway, let's talk about this some other time shall we. First you need to tell me exactly what we're dealing with, and how this is going to effect our future. Then after we are on track we'll work on getting you back home. Deal?" Bulma stated. " Sounds good, I'll round up everybody else, because this effects everybody, not just you and chibi me. Oh and can you watch Goten and Trunks 'til me and Vid get back?" Gohan replied, as he stood up and placed Trunks on the couch next to Bulma. Videl did the same with Goten, but she was already standing, due to Gohan's tail.  
Naturally Bulma went to put Trunks on her lap, but decided on Goten when Trunks started screaming louder than before.  
  
" Wait! What do you mean this will effect me?" Bulma asked curiously. Gohan and Videl turned around and both replied in unison. " You'll see," With that they took off first stop, Kame house.  
  
It took about 15 minutes but they did eventually arrive. Videl was still rather sceptical towards Gohan flying her over the ocean, so she was glad it was over. They walked up to the door and as Videl reached her hand out to knock, it flew open. Videl jumped back in shock, causing Gohan to stumble back also. After regaining composure Gohan stepped forward and addressed Krillin.  
  
" You. Yamcha. Puar. Capsule Corp. Now," Gohan announced, as he turned to leave. " What are you talking about? Hello. Excuse me are you listening? OI SAYIANS," Krillin yelled, causing Yamcha and Puar to ran out the small house.  
  
This caught Gohan's attention and he turned around. He then realised what he was doing, and grabbed Videl, who by now was quite dizzy. He held her around her waist so she wouldn't be thrown about, when he turned around. Videl was very appreciative of this, any more unintentional dizzy wizzies and she would have passed out.  
  
" Are you saying that you find something offensive towards sayians?!!!!!!" Gohan Yelled. Videl was desperately waving her arms around, telling them to say no. Gohan noticed this and looked down at her, she immediately stopped and looked up at him innocently. Gohan chose to ignore it.  
  
" Yeah, I find them repulsive, abusive and ruthless killers," Krillin countered. " Minus Goku and sweet little Gohan of course," Yamcha added.  
  
Gohan's growling could be heard from miles away. How dare they offend his race. To top it all of they called him SWEET!!!! That last comment caused Videl to giggle under her breath. Her Gohan was anything but sweet. Gohan noticed Videl's giggles and growled and glared at her, causing her to look back at the others and glare. Gohan smirked at this, he had created a masterpiece.  
  
" I'll do you a favour and ignore that comment, just get your sorry asses over to Capsule Corps NOW!!!" Gohan yelled as he turned around, this time he was still holding Videl so she didn't get swung around by his tail.  
  
" Why should we? We don't listen to murderers like you two!" Krillin yelled back. " You know Krillin, murderer is right. To answer your question, which do you want either an angry Bulma on you hands or your friend back from space?" Gohan responded. " Um...Gohan back.... wait how do you know Bulma?" Krillin asked. " I bet your going out with Bulma, aren't you? Ohhhhh I feel so unwanted, nobody wants me Krillin," Yamcha said as he burst into tears. " He is doing NO such thing!!!!" Videl answered outraged. " Don't bother with them Vid. Oh and I suggest you get all your other 'strong' friends to come to Capsule Corps as well. Quick you better hurry, wouldn't want to keep us waiting," Gohan said, ending with a voice that was too nice for Yamcha and Krillin to feel comfortable around.  
  
With that Videl and Gohan left for Capsule Corps once again. " Hey Gohan," Videl said. " Yeah?" Gohan asked " Why were you like that back there?" Videl replied. " I'm not really sure, I just acted without thinking I guess. They deserved it anyway, how dare they say such things about sayians," Gohan replied calmly, joking towards the end. " Ok, I was just wondering," Videl replied.  
  
The rest of the flight was flown in silence, a comfortable silence. Gohan had taken the scenic route, though it didn't really matter as Videl fell asleep soon after they left. Gohan landed at Capsule Corp, carefully as not to wake his precious Vid. Everybody soon arrived as he went to the door.  
  
They Z-fighters walked up behind Gohan in silence all keeping their guard up. Everybody had arrived Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Tien and his acquaintance. Gohan walked up to the door, after picking up the sleeping Videl and carrying her. The Z-fighters looked on in wonder as the strange sayian with his apparent girlfriend, walked into Capsule Corp like it was nothing.  
  
Not long later the group found Bulma, it wasn't hard, all they had to do was follow Trunks' cries. When they arrived a not so cheerful Bulma greeted them.  
  
" Where the HELL have you been, I've been waiting for ages?" Bulma yelled until she noticed the sleeping Videl, just after HELL. " Will you shut up onna, or I'll go over there and shut you up! Vid is sleeping if you didn't notice!" Gohan said angrily, as he placed Videl carefully on a couch.  
  
This surprised everybody except Bulma, he was so rude and arrogant one minute, yet he was so soft and gentle with this girl the next. There was definitely something different about this guy, he seemed mean but it was like there was more deep down, a sense of kindness.  
  
Gohan then walked over to Bulma and the screaming Trunks. " He won't stop crying you know? Not as long as your holding him anyway," Gohan stated. " Grrr, I'd like to see you do better!!!" Bulma yelled. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth as Gohan glared at her for disturbing his precious Vid. " Give him here," Gohan said.  
  
Trunks stopped crying as soon as he was in Gohan's arms. This stunned Gohan's audience, the Z-fighters, even more. This was like a totally different person. Gohan then turned to Bulma and smirked. Everybody sweat dropped. Maybe not.  
  
" How did you do that? I've been trying to quiet him down for ages," Bulma asked kind of disappointed. If she couldn't calm down this three year old, how would she be if she ever had a child of her own. " Don't worry, he won't let anybody except me and his dad hold him. It's weird when he was younger he used to let him mum hold him, but not since he was like one. Vid gets kinda upset that he won't let her hold him, but that's what Goten's for. Where is he anyway?" Gohan comforted. " I guess. He fell asleep so I put him to sleep upstairs. Go get him if you want," Bulma explained. " Don't tell them who I am yet k," Gohan whispered in Bulma's ears. Bulma nodded her head and Gohan went to get Goten.  
  
It was then that everybody else got their voice back. They seemed surprised and outraged at the same time. Who was this guy, sure he was only young maybe 14 or 15 but he looked strong, plus he was a sayian. What if he hurt her. Without Goku what were they to do.  
  
"Are you guys just going to stand there, or are you gonna sit down," Bulma asked as if nothing had happened. " How can you act as if nothing has happened? You were acting like you were going on a picnic, with him. Did you know he was a sayian? He could have killed you. Did you hear what he said to you, I mean RUDE. He called you onna," Krillin screamed. " I bet there's something going on between you two, there is isn't there. How could you Bulma, how could you. I'm heartbroken, what am I going to do now. I'll just crawl into a whole and die wahhhhh," Yamcha cried. " Oh shut up Yamcha, he is 14 for crying out loud. To answer you questions Krillin, yes I did know he was a sayian and yes I did hear what he said to me. Now everybody just calm down and wait 'til he gets back," Bulma replied. " Calm down, CALM DOWN, how can we calm down, there is a killer sayian in the house. Goku isn't here to save us, what are we going to do?" Yamcha yelled.  
  
Suddenly everybody went quiet when they heard a noice come from behind them. They turned around and looked at the couch. The girl, which had been dubbed as Vid, was moving. Her eyelids started twitching, until they finally opened slowly. She sat up and looked around the familiar surrounding, that was when she noticed the terrified look on everyone's faces, even on Bulma.  
  
" What's wrong?" Videl asked. " Oh shit," Killin cursed " He, he, he's gonna kill us," Yamcha stuttered. " Somebody's gonna kill someone I gotta see this," Everyone turned around only to find that it was the last person they wanted to see, Gohan.  
  
" It wasn't us," Everybody said at the same time. " What wasn't you?" Gohan asked. " Nothing," They answered quickly. " Hey um... what are they talking about?" Videl said referring to Gohan without saying his name. " Huh, oh hi Vid," Gohan greeted. It was then that he realised what they were talking about. Is wasn't that he minded Vid being awake, it was so boring without her, but hey he had a rep to protect. " Alright, who was it? Which one of you?" Gohan yelled as he placed Goten and Trunks next to Videl. " It was him," They said everybody pointed to Yamcha. " Alright, then you got two choices; you could die or you could be my slave," Gohan replied. " I.... um.... what if I don't like either one?" Yamcha asked timidly. " Then I choose for you, and I can guarantee the answer will be the first," Gohan threatened. " I'll be your slave, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Yamcha pleaded. " Good. Now, I'm hungry. How 'bout you Vid?" Gohan asked. " Definitely, thanks Yamcha," Videl replied.  
  
As soon as Yamcha left the room Gohan and Videl burst into laughter. As if Gohan would ever kill one of his friends, sure it was tempting but seriously. It was funny to think Yamcha actually believed him. According to the way everybody else was huddled in a corner, they guessed that they believed him too. Videl and Gohan hi fived each other then sat down, calling everybody over. Reluctantly they came over.  
  
" Alright so should we get down to business?" Gohan asked. " Does business contain killing and eating us?" Krillin asked. " If you ask anymore stupid questions then yes," Gohan answered. " Alright everybody just calm down and act like civilized human beings," Videl said. " Ahem!" Gohan said as he glared at her. " Whoops sorry about that Gohan, I'll start again. Alright everybody just calm down and act like civilized human beings and sayians," Videl repeated. " Better," Gohan stated.  
  
It was then that Yamcha walked in with trays of food. He knew that sayians ate a lot, one of his best friends was Goku after all. If he was feeding two sayians then he would need a lot of food.  
  
" Oh good, the servant's back with our meal Vid," Gohan said poshly. " How wonderful," Videl answered fakely. " Um...here you go Mr sayian sir, and you Vid I think," Yamcha said nervously. " Videl!!!" Videl shouted back not happy with this loser calling her by the nickname only Gohan can call her. " Ahhhh, sorry Videl, I didn't mean it," Yamcha apologised from behind the couch. Both Gohan and Videl cracked up laughing; Yamcha sure was a good form of entertainment. " Well, Vid, this sure has been fun, but we should probably get this over with so we can go home," Gohan said disappointedly. " Yeah, I suppose," Videl answered.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
7 pages, getting longer. Sorry about the serious Yamcha bashing, it's was just to tempting. Sorry this chapter doesn't have much of plot development, but you'll see why I had to add it later. I thought I tried to add a bit of comedy to it. Oh yeah Videl isn't really a sayian but everybody thinks she is, coz she always has Gohan's tail around her waist. Anyway gotta go.  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess 


	5. The Plan!

Um...Help  
  
Hi I'm back. Without wasting any precious reading time, here comes Um...Help chapter 5.  
  
Um...Help  
Chapter 5- The Plan!  
  
Last episode: " Well, Vid, this sure has been fun, but we should probably get this over with so we can go home," Gohan said disappointedly. " Yeah, I suppose," Videl answered.  
  
" You really have changed. If you hadn't told me, I really wouldn't have recognised you," Bulma said to Gohan," I mean you look like you're actually taking pleasure in terrifying poor Yamcha, and you too Videl," Bulma continued disgusted. " Come on Bulma, we're just having a little fun, before we tell the nice people who we are. Right Vid?" Gohan explained. " Of Course, we weren't really gonna kill anybody," Videl agreed. " That doesn't excuse you. If I were either of your parents you would be in soooo much trouble!" Bulma yelled. " Well I don't think you'll have to worry about any parents disciplining us," Gohan replied. " Yeah, not like they'd care," Videl continued. " What do you mean, I'm not sure about your parents Videl but Gohan both your parents are strict as," Bulma said confused. " Yeah right, Mum may seem strict but all you have to do is give her an innocent look and you've got ice - cream, not a lecture. As for dad, even if he was alive, he wouldn't give a damn," Gohan replied sharply towards the end. " What, you mean he's dead, so he doesn't come back to life?" Bulma asked confused. " Okay we're getting of track again guys. We'll talk about this later right now we need to sort out this mess," Videl instructed. " Yeah okay, I'll explain it to them," Gohan said taking charge. " Oh no you won't. If this explanation is anything like the one you gave Bulma, I think I'll explain," Videl argued. " Hey that was a good explanation. Who cares you do the talking then," Gohan countered.  
  
By this time everybody was looking quite stupefied. Yamcha was feeling quite stupid, they were playing with him. He thought they were for real, so did everyone for that matter.  
  
" Okay everyone listen up, I'm only gonna say this once. My name is Videl, and this is Gohan," She paused for a moment to let her audience take her speech in," We're from nine years into the future," Videl stopped.  
  
The Z-fighters all broke into discussion. Were these people really from the future? If they were, was that Son Gohan, their Son Gohan sitting on the couch over there. Now that they thought about it, the resemblance was there, in looks anyway. There was absolutely no resemblance other than physical. He was rude, not polite, arrogant, not innocent, and he was out going, certainly not shy.  
  
" Um, sorry, but did you just say you were from the future?" Krillin asked. " Yes, I did. Anymore questions?" Videl asked. " Yeah I got one, is the guy over there Son Goku's son?" Yamcha asked. Videl put her hands over her ears, knowing what was coming next. " Grrr, that isn't my title, I refuse to always be referred to as Son Goku's son!!! I do have a name, SON GOHAN!!! Not Goku's son, not Goku's anything, GOHAN!!!" Gohan yelled as he picked up Goten and Trunks and stormed out of the room.  
  
Everybody just sat in there seats speechless. They hadn't meant to annoy Gohan, they just wanted to see if he was the Gohan they thought he was. They thought it would be a privilege to be called Son Goku's son, but Gohan obviously didn't.  
  
" Um, that was weird," Yamcha stated. " Yeah, I'll say. What happened Videl?" Krillin asked. Videl sighed then answered Krillin's question. " Sorry, he's a little touchy on the subject of his father. Don't worry, he'll get over it eventually, in the mean time, I suggest you stay out of his way Yamcha," Videl explained as she ran after Gohan. " Um... yeah okay," Yamcha replied.  
  
Videl ran down the halls of Capsule Corp looking for her aggravated boyfriend. Goku was a really sensitive subject to Gohan, and it was definitely to be avoided in his presence, and it was an absolute no no, to direct Gohan as Goku's son.  
  
" Gohan, Gohan where are you?" Videl shouted down the halls.  
  
It was then that Videl heard a giggle from outside. She turned around and saw Gohan outside by a tree with Goten and Trunks.  
  
" You think this is funny Goten?" Gohan asked himself more than Goten. Goten giggled in response " Yeah well let's see how you feel, when you grow up and people only see you as your father's son. It's worse by the way, when your father is a selfish jerk. Sorry to say that Goten. Life sucks huh?" Gohan said. " Yep," A voice behind Gohan replied. " Figures you'd be listening Vid," Gohan stated. " They didn't mean it you know?" She replied. " I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better," Gohan countered. " Yamcha really isn't your favourite person today huh?" Videl asked. Gohan chuckled at this. " No not really, although he did make some good soup," He replied. " Yeah, I guess so," She replied.  
  
They sat in silence for another ten minutes.  
  
" Hey, I just remembered something," Gohan said. " What?" Videl asked. " You have to kiss Vegeta," He replied. " WHAT, why?" Videl responded outraged. " Coz when we made that bet about who could find Bulma first, Bulma found us so you have to kiss Vegeta," Gohan stated. " Where the hell did you get that from? If I have to kiss Vegeta, then you have to sing in front of every one," Videl replied. " Whatever, as long as I get to see you kiss Vegeta. Remember what we said, it has to be a full kiss, on the lips. Not some crappy peck on the cheek or anything. If I gotta sing, then it better be worth it," Gohan stated. " Fine, whatever. Until we find Vegeta though I'll just have to kiss you," Videl said as she reached up and kissed Gohan. Gohan deepened the kiss they didn't stop until they were interrupted.  
  
" Ahem," Was heard from behind the couple.  
  
Videl quickly broke the kiss although Gohan couldn't care less if everybody was watching him and Videl.  
  
" What is it guys?" Videl asked as she blushed a dark red. " Well, it's just that we wanted to know more about you guys. How you got to the past, and more importantly why you're in the past?" Krillin replied. " Hey, where's Yamcha?" Gohan asked as he looked at the group and couldn't find him. " Oh, he thought it would be best for him to stay inside," Bulma replied. " Ohhhh, I'll go get him then," Gohan replied as he got up.  
  
Everybody was a bit weary about Gohan alone with Yamcha, but Videl said he knew what he was doing. Gohan walked back into the lounge on his search to find Yamcha. He found him on a couch reading a magazine, looking rather left out.  
  
" Yamcha?" Gohan asked. Yamcha looked up from his magazine, and a look of utter terror came over his face. " I'm really really really sorry. I won't do it again I promise," Yamcha said, still terrified of Gohan. " I know," Gohan replied. " You do?" Yamcha asked confused, he hadn't expected it to be that easy. " Yeah, and I wanted to apologise about yelling at you before," Gohan replied " Um, thanks. If you don't mind me asking, what's with the sudden mood swing?" Yamcha asked. " I really don't know. I'm not usually like threatening to kill people, but I'm not usually talking to people like this either. It's just lately that I've been acting really weird. Anyway we're about to explain more about this time travel stuff, so be outside soon," Gohan replied as he walked outside.  
  
Everybody was talking happily waiting for Gohan and Yamcha to come out. When they came out, everyone sat down, and waited for Videl to talk.  
  
" Okay, the reason that Gohan, Goten, Trunks and myself are here in your time, is because of one reason and one reason only," Videl stated. " What reason is that," Tien asked. " Trunks pushed the time machine on in Bulma's lab," Videl replied. Everybody sweat dropped, Videl had made it sound like they were here for a very important reason. Boy these future folk were weird. " Um, okay, so why haven't you gone back yet?" Yamcha asked. " For two reasons, first, there have been some minor differences between our timelines that have been caused coz of our visit, and second, we can't get home," She replied, once again causing everybody to sweat drop. " What kind of differences?" Krillin and Yamcha asked at the same time. " Well, I'm not quite sure. You'll have to ask Gohan, because I didn't know you guys in the past," Videl answered. " Piccolo wasn't supposed to die, when Raditz was on earth, Raditz is meant to be dead, and I'm not supposed to be in space," Gohan said on her behalf. " So not much then," Krillin replied sarcastically. " Will it matter?" Yamcha asked. " Of course it will matter! There aren't any dragonballs to wish anybody back to life, and I'M IN SPACE!!!!" Gohan yelled. " Oh, I guess that does make a difference then huh? So how are we gonna fix it?" Yamcha asked. " Okay, I've been thinking, and I've got a plan," Gohan answered. " Which is?" Videl asked. Everybody was shocked that Videl didn't know what the plan was, if she didn't then they were relying on Gohan. " You'll have to go to Namek. I'm aware that you aren't supposed to go there for another year yet, but it's the only way," Gohan explained. " Um...Gohan, what do you mean 'You'll have to go to Namek' aren't we going?" Videl asked. " No, You, me and Bulma are going to Planet Freizer," Gohan stated calmly. " We're WHAT?" Videl and Bulma asked. " Why planet Freizer, and why is Bulma coming?" Videl asked. " I am certain, that Raditz would have taken me back to Vegeta and Nappa, and that's on Planet Freizer, we'll go and get him back. That just happens to be a bonus though, so if he's not there then we'll worry about him later. Our real mission there is to distract freizer, until all the dragonballs have been collected," Gohan stated. " Okay, now I get why we go to Planet Friezer, but why is Bulma joining us?" Videl questioned. " Do you know how to decode thousands of advanced mechanical devices?" Gohan countered. " Er... okay so she can come, but what makes you think you can just go in and take Gohan without any trouble?" Videl asked. " I'm a sayian, I can trick them into thinking I'm one of them. I've got a tail to prove it," Gohan replied. " You've got this pretty figured out then huh?" Videl asked. " Yep," Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
Pretty much everybody else didn't have a clue what Gohan and Videl were talking about. Who were Friezer and Vegeta?  
  
" So do we leave tomorrow?" Krillin asked. " Hell no, you guys are no where near strong enough to fight anybody. You are going to train people," Gohan instructed. " For how long?" Yamcha asked. " Six months to a year, whenever I think you're strong enough. So go, move it," Gohan said and they all flew off in their different directions. Preparing for the months to come.  
  
" So, Mr leader, what are we to do for a year?" Videl asked. " You train, both you and Bulma," Gohan stated as he picked up Trunks and waited for her to pick up Goten. " WHAT?" both Videl and Bulma replied. " I'm strong enough as it is," Videl whined. " I can't fight!!! I refuse, I want nails when I come back, HELLO," Bulma shouted. " Videl, you can never be too strong, and Bulma that's what fake nails are for," Gohan replied walking inside. " If we are taking you with us Bulma then you will need to know at least a little self defence, ki blasts and flying wouldn't hurt either. That goes for you too Videl," He continued.  
  
Gohan had to argue with the girls long into the night, but eventually the both agreed. Bulma offered for Gohan and Videl to stay at Capsule Corp as long as they are in the past, and as they had no where else to go they agreed. Gohan knew that it was going to be difficult getting both girls to do what he told them to do, but it would be worth it.  
  
Videl already knew the basics, so all he had to do was teach her some ki abilities and how to fly. He decided she could also use some help with her stance and technique.  
  
As for Bulma, she knew nothing. He was definitely going to need help with her. Getting Bulma to listen would be hard enough, never mind teaching her how to fight. As long as she knew how to fly, and defend herself he would be happy. If she managed to kick some butt, while she was at it then that was just a bonus.  
  
It was going to be a long year, and Gohan knew it. Somewhere in between teaching the girls, he would have to find time to do his usual training. Otherwise when he got home, he might end up falling behind Vegeta, a big no no. So with that as his final thought, Gohan fell asleep on his comfortable bed at Capsule Corp. Tomorrow would be a hard day, and all three would need all the rest they can get.  
  
Chapter End.  
  
Yay, another chapter finished. So who would have guessed the groups splitting up, for Namek and Planet Friezer? Bulma's gonna learn how to fight!!!! And what's with Gohan's strange attitude changes, only one way to find out. REVIEW. And then you can read the next chapter of Um...Help.  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess. 


	6. The Fight

Um...Help  
  
Hi, it's me. Well, I have put a lot of work into this fic, so you'll have to put up with me. Well I'm up to chapter 6, I have to admit, that not much has happened so far, so I might think of making my chapters longer, so that there is like two subjects in one chapter. But that's enough of my blabbering on, here it is.  
  
But first....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters. Sorry 'bout not putting the disclaimer thingy ma bobby in the other chapters. But I forgot * everybody sweatdrops*  
  
This time I mean it.... on with the story.  
  
But first....just kidding, I'm serious this time.  
  
Um...Help  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
Last episode : " You'll have to go to Namek. I'm aware that you aren't supposed to go there for another year yet, but it's the only way," Gohan explained.  
  
" Um...Gohan, what do you mean 'You'll have to go to Namek' aren't we going?" Videl asked.  
  
" No, You, me and Bulma are going to Planet Freizer," Gohan stated calmly.  
  
" We're WHAT?" Videl and Bulma asked.  
  
" Why planet Freizer, and why is Bulma coming?" Videl asked.  
  
" I am certain, that Raditz would have taken me back to Vegeta and Nappa, and that's on Planet Freizer, we'll go and get him back. That just happens to be a bonus though, so if he's not there then we'll worry about him later. Our real mission there is to distract freizer, until all the dragonballs have been collected," Gohan stated.  
  
" Okay, now I get why we go to Planet Friezer, but why is Bulma joining us?" Videl questioned.  
  
" Do you know how to decode thousands of advanced mechanical devices?" Gohan countered.  
  
" Er... okay so she can come, but what makes you think you can just go in and take Gohan without any trouble?" Videl asked.  
  
" I'm a sayian, I can trick them into thinking I'm one of them. I've got a tail to prove it," Gohan replied.  
  
" You've got this pretty figured out then huh?" Videl asked.  
  
" Yep," Gohan said with a smirk. ( kinda long )  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan woke up the next morning to the lovely sound of screaming toddlers, lately he had been able to sleep through their cries until somebody else calmed them down, but today seemed different somehow. Not just with the crying, but it seemed like one of those days that you know are going to go wrong, in every way they can.  
  
Finally realising that he wasn't going to get back to sleep, unless he was freed from the terrible noice, Gohan decided to quiet them down himself.  
  
' If they don't quiet down right this second then I swear they will not be feeling to good in the morning. Oh wait, it is the morning, well they won't be feeling well later on this morning.'  
  
He walked out the door, and into the room across from his, why oh why had he chosen the room across from the destructors of peaceful sleep. He walked in only to find that he hadn't been the only one to be woken.  
  
" So, they woke you up too?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Unfortunetly, we tried to quiet them down before you woke up, but clearly it didn't work," Videl replied.  
  
" That's okay, this just means we get an early start at your training, we're gonna need it," Gohan said.  
  
" That's kinda the reason that we wanted you to stay asleep," Videl announced.  
  
" I was hoping that you had forgotten about this whole training thing," Bulma replied.  
  
" Well, that's too bad, because I didn't forget. Now hurry, the sooner we train the sooner we get stronger. Oh yeah, and I expect you to be wearing suitable clothes, and that means you Bulma," Gohan said, while leaving the room with the now quiet Goten and Trunks.  
  
Bulma and Videl followed Gohan downstairs, and they all sat down at the breakfast table. Bulma had offered to cook, and Videl had accepted the offer of not cooking. Gohan was outraged, he knew how the Bulma of his time cooked, so it was obvious that the Bulma of this time would be a far worse cook. To say she cooked awful food in the future was an understatement.  
  
" So do you like?" Bulma asked as they began eating their breakfast.  
  
" Um.........yeah...of course," Videl replied with uncertainty.  
  
" What about you Gohan, and be honest," Bulma questioned.  
  
" Honestly?" Gohan replied.  
  
" Yes," Bulma answered.  
  
" I don't like it," Gohan said bluntly. The smile that had been on Bulma's face meer seconds ago, had disappeared.  
  
" Oh. How come," Bulma asked slightly upset.  
  
" Honestly?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Um...yeah," Bulma replied, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
" It's all burnt and dry, it tastes like ash, no wait, I think it is ash, and it's moving," Gohan said while examining his meal.  
  
It was then that Gohan recieved a kick under the table from Videl. " Ow," Videl stated, she should have known better than to kick Gohan.  
  
" WHAT, HOW DARE YOU. FIRST YOU SAY YOU HATE MY COOKING, THEN YOU SAY IT'S ALL BURNT AND DRY AND NOW YOU SAY IT'S MOVING. GRR...YOU ARE SUCH A JERK," Bulma yelled furiously.  
  
" You asked for the truth, so that's what I told you, the truth," Gohan replied.  
  
" YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT!!!" Bulma continued.  
  
" Calm down you two. Let's just go get changed and then we can begin our training," Videl said attempting to calm them down. It worked.  
  
" Whatever, I'll meet you outside," Gohan said as he walked upstairs to get changed.  
  
All three met outside less than five minutes later. Gohan was wearing a different gi than usual. It was similar in style to his normal gi, however it was black instead of purple, and the armbands were silver not red. He bought it on the shopping trip Bulma instisted that they go on. Seeing as Videl didn't have any fighting clothes with her, they thought it would be a good idea to get some.  
  
Videl's gi, was a pale blue chinese style outfit. It was made up of a long sleeve upper part. The sleeves flared at the end, and tight shorts for the bottom half. It was also decorated with different chinese markings. (imagine Meilin from Cardcaptors. Except blue) Her hair was in a high ponytail rather than her usual pigtails.  
  
Bulma's gi was an aqua green colour that matched her hair perfectly. Her gi was almost the exact opposite of Videl's. Her's was a singlet type top, along with long pants that went down to the top of her shoes.  
  
" You're here, and here I thought you fled the country," Gohan replied.  
  
" Damn, I never thought of that," Bulma said.  
  
" So how do you want me to train?" Videl asked getting into the fighting spirit.  
  
" First, I wanted to get Bulma started, so can you help me teach her the basics?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Are you asking me for help?" Videl asked sarcastically.  
  
" Of course not, I just need somebody to beat the crap out of. Yes I'm asking for your help, don't make me say it again," Gohan replied  
  
" Sorry, what was that? Just kidding" Videl answered as she walked over to Bulma and Gohan.  
  
" Of course I'll help my boyfriend in need," Videl answered sweetly.  
  
" Good, now I want you to explain to Bulma how to punch probably," Gohan instructed.  
  
" Why can't you do it?" Videl asked.  
  
" Because I don't know how to explain it, I was taught by being thrown into mountains, nobody really explained to me," Gohan answered.  
  
" Whatever," Videl answered.  
  
Bulma was just standing next to her two new friends, listening in on their conversation. How could the son of the greatest martial artist in the universe not be taught to fight.  
  
" Didn't Goku teach you how to fight?" Bulma asked.  
  
" You kidding right, he's too busy being dead or eating or being in tornaments to care about teaching me anything," Gohan replied.  
  
" Why do you keep talking about Goku like he is the worst father in the world?" Bulma asked angrily, " he has done so much for you and this planet,"  
  
" WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS HIMSELF," Gohan yelled.  
  
" YOU'RE THE SELFISH ONE, LOOK AT YOU, YOU WALK AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE. YOU ARE THE RUDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!!!" Bulma countered.  
  
" GRRR... WELL THE RUDEST, ARROGANTEST, AND SELFISH PERSON YOU HAVE EVER MET, HAS DONE A WHOLE LOT MORE FOR THE MUDBALL THAN YOU," He yelled back, " STUFF THIS, TRAIN YOURSELF, I'M GOING HOME"  
  
" And just how do you plan on getting home?" Bulma asked smuggly.  
  
" I'll build my own time machine," Gohan replied.  
  
" Yeah right like you could," She said.  
  
" I can make one faster and better than you!" Gohan countered.  
  
" No you couldn't" Bulma replied.  
  
" Prove it!" He responded.  
  
" Fine, we'll see who can make the first working time machine," Bulma stated  
  
" Your on, but first you build me a Gravity Room," Gohan replied.  
  
" A what?" Bulma asked.  
  
" A gravity room, it's a room used for training except you can change the gravity so you get better training," He explained.  
  
" It's sounds impressive, and profitable. I'll do it, but only because I like the idea, not because you demanded one," Bulma replied.  
  
" Good, now me and Videl will train, and you will build," Gohan announced.  
  
" Don't tell me what to do!" Bulma said while she walked to her lab.  
  
" Gohan, you know very well, that you can't build a time machine, so what's your plan," Videl asked.  
  
" Well, I figured the only way to get her to build us a time machine, would be to challenge her. I'll pretend I'm making it, but instead I'll train. Smart huh?" Gohan explained.  
  
" Yeah. When did you get so good at making up plans on the spot?" Videl asked.  
  
" Oh, it's one of my many natural talents," Gohan replied  
  
" Okay let's fight," Videl stated as she ducked into a fighting stance. Videl was really starting to worry about Gohan, first he only had these went into these weird moods when he was really aggravated, but now all you had to say was the word Goku.  
  
' Oh well, I'll talk to Gohan about it later. Wow, a gravity room, I hope Gohan let's me use it. I wish I was strong like him. I thought I was strong, but he just had to come along and prove all that wrong. Hey that rhymes' Videl thought until she was pounded in the face.  
  
"Rule one, don't get lost in your thoughts, concentrate," Gohan stated.  
  
They kept training for hours, Gohan attacking Videl, keeping her on the defensive. In his opinion, she needed to work on her defence, she was always attacking, oh well you learn from your mistakes. Pity Videl learnt this the hard way.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Yeah, I know it's short, but Big Brother is on, so I gotta watch it. Series 4, second last eviction. Well gotta go.  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess 


	7. Play time

Um...Help  
  
Sorry for the long wait guys, but I kinda got wrapped up in my other fanfiction, Far from perfect. I got a lota writers block from this fic, but I got a good idea and I'm back on track, so look out here I come!!! =)  
  
Um...Help  
  
Chapter 7(wow, seven already!!!) - Play time!  
  
"Kick!, higher Vid and put more ki into it, your not even trying!!!" Gohan instructed.  
  
"I'm doing my best you jerk!!" Videl yelled as she paused to rest.  
  
"Don't stop, we're just getting started!" Gohan stated.  
  
"Grrr, I've been training my best for five hours straight, without a drink, and all you can say is 'higher Vid your not even TRYING'!!! GIVE ME A BREAK YOU ASS WE AREN'T ALL SUPER HUMAN YOU KNOW!!!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Fine, we'll take a break but then we will be straight back going twice as hard got it!" Gohan said.  
  
"'Bout time," Videl replied.  
  
"Come on let's go inside and get a drink," Gohan said as he lead Videl into the kitchen.  
  
When they entered the kitchen they were surprised to find that the whole Z- gang were there, minus Tien and Chou ziu (1) who were training in the mountains.  
  
" Hey guys, what brings you here?" Videl asked politely.  
  
"Nothing much, we thought we deserved a break from training and decided on a lunch at Capsule Corp," Krillin answered.  
  
"See Gohan! Some people are allowed to have breaks," Videl argued.  
  
"They are allowed breaks, they know how to use their ki properly. We've only got another eight months to train and you've still got to learn flying, your stance needs to be perfected, ki blasts, ki techniques and attacks and a hell of a lot more!" Gohan explained," Plus we still have to teach Bulma self defence, we are way behind."  
  
"Do this, do that," Videl mumbled as she took a seat next to Krillin.  
  
"Well it sounds like you two got a tight schedule to keep," Yamcha stated.  
  
"Yeah, what have you guys been up to?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh well, Kami is letting us train in a special room up at kami's lookout," Yamcha stated. ( I don't mean the hyperbolic time chamber, I mean that other one they trained for Nappa and Vegeta in). "What's Kami's lookout?" Videl asked.  
  
"It's Dende's lookout, except it belongs to Kami still," Gohan explained.  
  
"Oh," said Videl.  
  
They all sat there in silence for ten minutes or so, drinking lemonade and nibbling on munchies that Bulma's mother brought out. They had all been training for four whole months now and Gohan and Videl were finally getting used to the new, or rather old, surroundings. They couldn't help but wonder though if anybody was looking for them.  
  
"So, how are Trunks and Goten doing?" Krillin asked making conversation.  
  
"Trunks is doing fine, but I think Goten misses his mother a lot," Videl answered.  
  
"I'm not surprised, it's a long time for toddlers to be separated from there parents. I meant to ask you last time we saw you, how exactly do you know Goten and Trunks?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Goten's my brother, and Trunks is his best friend, his parents are a friend of the family," Gohan stated.  
  
"Really!!! You mean Goku and Chi-Chi are gonna have another baby!" Bulma asked excited.  
  
"Not if we don't get Goku as well as everybody else back to earth!" Videl said.  
  
"And if we want to get back to earth, then we're gonna have to train harder, but now that we're all here, how about a power check up?" Gohan asked.  
  
"What's a power check-up?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Well, we go someplace safe, and everybody powers up to there maximum one at a time, then I can find out if you guys are anywhere near strong enough to go into space," Gohan explained.  
  
"That's a good idea," Videl stated.  
  
"Of course it is!" Gohan stated as he smirked then surprised Videl by very suddenly kissing her. She responded quickly, and soon they were having a make out session on the kitchen table in front of everybody.  
  
"Um, guys...guys...GUYS!!! Stop making out on my kitchen table, or at least wait until we're all gone till you do!" Bulma yelled outraged.  
  
No response.  
  
"Gohan...Videl...is there any chance you could, maybe, not eat each other in front of us," Krillin asked as he blushed bright red just watching the two.  
  
No response.  
  
It was then that they noticed just where Gohan's hands were making there way.  
  
"GOHAN!!! Get you hands out of Videl's shirt right this instant!!!" Bulma screeched.  
  
No response, other than a half moan, half giggle from Videl.  
  
" Okay that's it, I'll give you to five before I do something drastic!!!" Bulma stated.  
  
"...1..."  
  
No response.  
  
"...2..."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"...3..."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"...4..."  
  
Yet again STILL no response.  
  
"...4 and a half..."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"...5!" Bulma yelled as she leaned over the now shirtless Gohan, whose hands were in a place I won't mention, and found what she was looking for. She felt bad for doing this, but I mean honestly on the kitchen table! In her head she counted to three then...  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Gohan yelled into Videl's mouth.  
  
"What?!?! What happened?" said a panting Videl.  
  
"M...m...y TAIL!!!!" Gohan yelled as tears threatened to leave his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god are you okay!" Videl panicked as she checked Gohan's tail for possible injuries.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, but desperate times call for desperate measures!" Bulma announced feeling guilty.  
  
"Yeah, but it was still mean!!!" Gohan pouted.  
  
"Don't be such a baby!" Yamcha teased.  
  
"IF YOU HAD A TAIL YAMCHA THEN BY GOD IT WOULD BE IN A THOUSAND PIECES RIGHT NOW!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"P..p..please don't hurt me!" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
"Whose a baby now?" Gohan teased.  
  
The room suddenly went a deadly quiet for several seconds, until Videl couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.  
  
" What may I ask is so funny Vid" Gohan asked playfully.  
  
"It's just...he he he.your mood just did a 360, first you sounded like Goten, whinging over a scratch, then you sounded like Vegeta, and now your you again.he he he" Videl explained in-between laughs.  
  
"I DID NOT!!! For you information it hurt...A LOT," Gohan replied.  
  
That only made Videl laugh harder.  
  
"You.....he he he.......did........he he he........it again!!!" Videl said, and by now everybody was laughing, although they didn't know who Vegeta was.  
  
"EVERBODY STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright, geez don't burst too many peoples eardrums Veggie," Videl said still giggling.  
  
"Really funny Vid," Gohan replied sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, changing the subject, how about this power check-up thing?" Krillin interrupted nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah, I recon we could do it in the mountains east of your house Gohan, what do you think?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah, nobody really has enough power to do to much damage yet, except me that is," Gohan answered.  
  
Everybody but Gohan and Videl started laughing, thinking it was a joke that Gohan could damage the planet. Wouldn't they like to know!  
  
"What's so funny?" Gohan asked looking left out.  
  
"Huh? Oh, er, nothing, let's go," Yamcha said feeling stupid.  
  
"Let's," replied Videl.  
  
So they all left Capsule Corp to east 439 mountain area. They were just about to take off when Videl remembered that they forgot something.  
  
"Goten! and Trunks!" Videl said as she wriggled to get out of Gohan's grip.  
  
"Whoops, almost forgot about them," Gohan replied as he walked back up to the building with Videl.  
  
"They're sleeping back up in there rooms," Bulma yelled to them.  
  
"K, thanks," Videl replied.  
  
With that said, Gohan and Videl headed through the halls of Capsule Corps to the bedrooms at the back of the buildings. Having lived there for four months now, they had no problem getting there.  
  
"Hold on a sec Gohan, I have to get changed out of this sweaty gi, it won't take to long," Videl said walking into her room.  
  
"Well, I don't want you to get lost or anything, I better help you," Gohan said as he followed her into her room.  
  
"Well, Gee, thanks for you consideration I really appreciate it," Videl replied sarcastically as she started going through her things.  
  
"Your welcome, but as long as everybody's outside we should make the most of our quiet time," Gohan suggested as he sat on her bed waiting for her.  
  
"Are you serious?" Videl asked chuckling as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"It's not like we're gonna have sex or anything, just make out," Gohan said with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Your hopeless, you know that?" Videl replied.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" What is taking them so long?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Goten and Trunks are impossible to wake up, that probably what's keeping them," Bulma answered.  
  
"I don't think that's what's keeping them," Yamcha replied with a smirk.  
  
"And just what do you think they're up to then mr know. it. all," Bulma asked.  
  
"It's pretty obvious isn't it? They're doing the exact same thing they were doing before you attacked Gohan, if you get what I'm saying," Yamcha explained.  
  
"They wouldn't dare!" Bulma stated  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised knowing those two, or at least Gohan," Krillin replied.  
  
"Well, I say we go check up on them," Yamcha suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I agree, and if I find them doing what we think they're doing then they are in BIG trouble," Bulma stated as she stomped back into the building.  
  
"Wait up!" Krillin and Yamcha yelled as they ran to keep up with Bulma.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Bulma, that was just plain mean, I mean pulling my tail and interrupting me and Videl is one thing but refusing to feed me is another! Even if it is only ash by the time it reaches the table, it's still food, inedible food, but still food!!! How could you do this to me!!!" Gohan complained throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old.  
  
"Well it serves you right! When I say get Goten and Trunks I mean get Goten and Trunks!" Bulma stated from Yamcha's arms.  
  
"I'm a growing saiyan for crying out loud!!! You can't just refuse to feed me!!!" Gohan said while flying over mount fry pan.  
  
"Oh stop complaining, we can order take out," Videl explained.  
  
"Really!" Gohan asked excited.  
  
"Really, BUT WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!!!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Huh? Ahh...wow, that was close huh Videl?" Gohan asked barely missing a tree.  
  
"You and your flying abilities will be the death of me," Videl answered shaking her head.  
  
"Hey guys, how about here?" Krillin yelled pointing out a clearing in the forest.  
  
"Alright, let's land, oh yeah and Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
"What?" Videl asked unsurely.  
  
"Hold on...tight!" Gohan said just before nose-diving hundreds of feet to the floor.  
  
"AHHHH," Videl screamed.  
  
Just seconds before hitting the floor, Gohan turned upright and landed on his feet.  
  
"That was so not funny Son Gohan!" Videl yelled catching her breath.  
  
"Of course not for you, you didn't get to see the look on you face," Gohan said cracking up laughing.  
  
"Again!" Goten yelled to Gohan.  
  
"Some other time Goten, Videl's being chicken and does want to do it again," Gohn said while unwrapping the now giggling Trunks from his tail.  
  
"Alright so who wants to go first?" Gohan asked the group.  
  
"I'll go," Yamcha announced as he stepped away from everybody and waited for Gohan to tell him what to do next.  
  
"Alright, now I want you to power up to you maximum and this is important so don't hold back," Gohan explained, as he got ready calculate Yamcha's ki.  
  
Everybody went deadly quiet, all concentrating on Yamcha's ki, except Bulma who couldn't read ki yet. Then a scream was heard as Yamcha began to power up. Dust went flying, and a large gust began blowing, forcing Bulma to grab onto Gohan so she wouldn't fly away. Then, just as soon as it began, it stopped.  
  
"Wow, that was incredible Yamcha!" Krillin cheered.  
  
"Good, keep going," Gohan said to Yamcha.  
  
"Um...that's my maximum," Yamcha replied shocked like Krillin that Gohan wasn't impressed. Krillin sure was!  
  
"Oh,er, good then, but you definitely need to keep up the training. You got a long way to go, but good I suppose," Gohan commented.  
  
"What's my power level then?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Your at 900 at maximum power," Gohan stated.  
  
"Isn't that good, I mean that Raditz guy said that Goku's power level was in the 300's. So should that mean Yamcha's power lever is really good?" Krillin asked.  
  
"First, Goku wasn't at his maximum at the time, second these people you are going to find are strong, real strong!!!. Frieza, one of the villains you'll meet in space, has a power level of 500,000 without powering up!" Gohan replied.  
  
"Yeah right! You telling me that I'm at 900 at my max and this Freiza guy is at 500,000 at his min! That bull and you know it!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"I'm not lying Yamcha, believe me or not but you'll need a hell of a lot more power then you got! You should feel lucky though, this time where I'm from your dead!" Gohan answered calmly.  
  
"Grrr, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GET OFF MY KRILLIN, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!" Yamcha yelled while attempting to shake of Krillin so he could kill Gohan.  
  
"If that's true then why would we believe you?" Bulma stated walking in front of the psycho Yamcha.  
  
"You really want proof, then I'll give you proof! I'll show you my power and you'll see that it is possible for someone to have that kind of power," Gohan stated getting up and walking over to the empty space. He walked a lot further then Yamcha though.  
  
Then suddenly the winds started to pick up like before, dust rose, and the earth shook, but unlike before no scream was heard. Gohan wasn't even trying, and they knew it. Then...he stopped.  
  
"There did you get a reading," Gohan said walking up to the group.  
  
"I, er, um,er," Krillin stuttered.  
  
"Krillin, the reading!" Gohan repeated.  
  
"6..65..650,000! Can you believe that, you are the strongest person I have every seen, how can one person be that strong!" Yamcha replied dumbfound.  
  
"I know, and he didn't look like he was even trying!" Krillin agreed.  
  
"He wasn't, and there will be a hell of a lot of people far stronger than a mere 500,000 so don't start slacking just because you think your all strong and mighty!" Videl announced walking over to Gohan.  
  
"Alright, Krillin your next!" Gohan announced sitting down next to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I'm not as strong as Yamcha though," Krillin said nervously.  
  
"That's okay, just give it your best I just really need an idea of where you stand," Gohan explained.  
  
So Krillin powered up to his maximum, the nervously walked back to the group awaiting Gohan's comment.  
  
"Well, what did I get?" Krillin asked shyly.  
  
"700," Gohan announced.  
  
"Um..okay," Krillin stated sitting down.  
  
"Vid?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" Videl announced as she walked over to the clearing.  
  
She powered up to her maximum surprising the group, except Gohan, who all didn't know she even knew ki abilities. She walked back over looking proud.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Videl asked excitedly.  
  
"Pretty good, you got a 4000, that's about what Nappa was at when he came to earth," Gohan explained.  
  
"Really!!! You mean I'm just as strong as a saiyan!" Videl asked beaming.  
  
"Wait, you mean you're not a saiyan?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Huh? You think I'm a sayian?" Videl asked pointing to herself.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean you've got a tail and everything!" Yamcha explained.  
  
"I don't have a tail," Videl said confused.  
  
"They probably thought that when my tail was around your waist it looked like it was yours, and assumed you were saiyan," Gohan reasoned.  
  
"Oh...is that what happened?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah pretty much," stated Krillin.  
  
They all sat there in silence, until Goten started to cry. Videl picked him up and began to sooth him.  
  
"It's getting late you guys, we should think about heading to our homes," Bulma stated.  
  
"Yeah, we've all got to get in a lot more training, today was fun, but we can't have to many of these, or we'll get our asses kicked!" Gohan said.  
  
"Who could kick your ass?" Videl asked getting up.  
  
"Vegeta when we get home, if I'm not careful," Gohan replied as he prepared to take off.  
  
"Well, today was good guys, and I hope you all have a good night!" Krillin yelled as he started levitating off the ground.  
  
"Yeah and I hope you have a great meal Gohan, oh wait your not getting fed tonight are you?" Yamcha started laughing as he flew of into the distance, where he could still here Gohan threatening his lungs out.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Awww, now wasn't that a nice chapter? I like the bit about Gohan and Videl making out on the kitchen table he he he. But it was really mean of Bulma to pull Gohan's tail huh? That didn't stop him though he he he. 12 whole chapters!!!  
  
As for the power levels, I got them on the internet so I hope they're accurate. Yamcha and Krillin are supposed to be at about 1200 when the sayians arrive, so I figured that most of that they got from training and took of a bit. As for Videl, she is able to use a gravity room back home, so I figured that with her only just learning ki she would only be about as strong as Nappa. That's all, if you've got any questions, I'm at Lauren_Christina@hotmail.com!  
  
And don't forget to REVIEW!!!  
  
Love Kia Kawaii Princess =) 


End file.
